


White Hot Lies

by Empersian1234



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Prorok, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Morvok, Omega Verse, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empersian1234/pseuds/Empersian1234
Summary: While visiting a stress-cooking Prorok, Morvok goes into heat without warning. Prorok insists that he stay and be pampered. Morvok reluctantly agrees to stay and has no regrets.But Prorok makes the mistake of lying to his Emperor about why they would not be available for the next week...





	White Hot Lies

Morvok’s short legs carried him purposefully down the familiar hallway. Rounding the corner, sweet, delicious smells of fresh food hit his nostrils. He marched up to the door where the scent was the strongest and knocked rapidly, eager to see the galra on the other side. A rather disgruntled Prorok answered the door and ushered him inside.

“Morvok, glad you could come.”

“The pleasure is all mine, friend,” Morvok chittered, climbing up onto one of the bar stools at the kitchen island.

He shivered, bringing his hands up to warm his arms.

“Curses, I knew I forgot something! You always keep it so cold in here!”

“Can't help that I have thick fur and have two ovens going,” Prorok remarked.

_Well, you can help the ovens,_ Morvok rolled his eyes but kept the thought to himself. Not that he would complain about the food coming from said ovens anyway.

“So what’s up now?” he asked, eyeing all the food cluttered about on the counter’s surface, pulling a hot platter of seafood toward himself.

“The Holmberg Quadrant! I lost a sizeable portion of my fleet when those savages decided to fight back!” Prorok rambled on as he pulled a tray from the oven and sat it on a cooling tray. “Sure, we wiped them out and conquered that portion of the galaxy, but I’m not looking forward to whatever Zarkon has to say about this loss.”

Morvok munched on a kabob with an eel-like creature wrapped around it. “Oh, hush, that Quadrant is full of valuable resources. I’m sure they will outweigh the loss of a few ships,” he assured, his mouth half full.

The senior commander grumbled as he rushed around the kitchen like a duflax with its head cut off. Morvok always found him entertaining to watch when he behaved like this. Mostly because a stressed Prorok meant lots of food because all he did was cook until he calmed down.

“But the Emperor gave me just this disappointed look; I know I’m getting some sort of punishment!”

“He gives _everyone_ that look, Prorok,” Morvok noted, popping some morsels of food into his mouth. I love Morvok oh gosh you captured his personality so well

“But, still,” Prorok fretted.

Prorok continued to rush around the kitchen, prepping, cooking, and continuing to ramble as he went. When he passed Morvok, the smaller galra reached up and grabbed him by the collar. He pulled the tall galra down to his level and shoved a hunk of seared meat into his mouth.  
“Eat something and just calm down for a moment!”

The other galra growled and pulled back, but chewed the food, humming when he smiled.

“Huh, that actually turned out good.”

“New recipes this time?” Morvok inquired.

“Yup,” Prorok affirmed, tossing a brand new book over to his companion. “I’m just getting started on desserts. Some might take a while though.”

As Morvok leafed through the book, his eyes lighting up at some of the pages, Prorok mused about something he’d smelled while standing next to the slighter galra. He knew it couldn’t have been the food, but he couldn’t quite place it. Was Morvok wearing some kind of cologne or something? Prorok didn’t think himself that special that this narcissistic little commander would wear something as nice as cologne for him. He picked up an eel kabob and took a bite of it as he pondered. Well, whatever the smell was, it pleased his sensitive nostrils.

Prorok sighed and took a seat at the other end of the island. He decided to listen to Morvok and focus on his delicious food instead of his problems. For now, anyway. When he poured himself a cup of coffee, Morvok looked up from the recipe to ask for his own cup.

Taking a sip of the coffee, Morvok asked, “So how long have you been cooking this time?”

“Since I got back, so about a quintant ago, give or take a few vargas.”

Morvok pondered curiously, looking at the mug in his hands. “Soooo, how much coffee have you drank?” he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

“Four or five…”

“Please say cups.”

“... pots.”

“Prorok! You really should get some rest!” Morvok exclaimed in shock. He’d known Prorok to bake for an entire afternoon when he was in a tizzy, but things never got this bad.

The other galra grumbled defiantly, eyeing the food he still had to be cooked.

“No no no you’re not cooking anymore. That stuff you prepped can go in the fridge to be cooked later. For now, let’s eat so you’re not just running around like crazy.”

Prorok raised his ears at the demanding tone from his companion. He’d never known the little Omega to be so bold. Despite being an Alpha himself, he obeyed and grabbed a plate of food. Of course, he was an odd kind of Alpha who didn’t mind being bossed around. The enticing smell coming from Morvok didn’t help him to be less submissive. He still couldn’t place how different the galra smelled.

For the next varga, the two chatted as they ate, straying away from the subject of Prorok’s previous mission. They mostly bantered about which recipes they liked most, some new policies in the Empire, and which ones they thought were most absurd, all from the safety of those who might report them for such treasonous talk. All the while Prorok noticed the strange smell from Morvok grow stronger and watched as his plump, soft belly grew larger. At some point, only Morvok chattered on while Prorok listened. Though the senior commander only half listened, paying more attention to the enticing smell that started overwhelming the desserts he had just pulled from the oven.

Suddenly it clicked when Morvok wiped his brow, starting to seem tired himself, his normally fast-paced speech slowing.

The little commander was going into heat.

Prorok had to keep from dropping his spork when the realization hit him.

When Morvok paused to focus on his food, Prorok seized his chance and spoke up.

“Morvok?”

The slighter galra hummed in acknowledgment as he chewed lazily.

“Well, I’m, uh, wondering if you might be…” Prorok sighed, trying to figure how to word things lightly, “going into heat?”

Morvok scoffed loudly, “That’s preposterous! Usually I can tell when that's about to start,” he muttered quietly. Panic quickly set in, his ears flattening to his head. “I should go,” he stammered out, hopping out of the barstool, heading to the door.

“Wait!” Prorok jumped in front of him, instinctively placing his hand on Morvok’s chest to stop him. He regretted it as soon as he saw the terrified look on the small commander’s face. He withdrew his hand as he apologized. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, but I feel like, perhaps, you should stay with me.”

“No way! You’re a-a-an Alpha! I should just go home!”

“And risk being caught by another Alpha who will only take advantage of you?”  
“As if that’s not what you’re trying to do right now!”

“Morvok! I’m not trying to take advantage of you! I’m trying to protect you, okay?” Prorok pressed his hand back to Morvok’s chest tenderly. “Please, Morvok? Everything will be okay, I promise.”

As much as he wanted to protest, Morvok had to admit the large hand against his chest felt safe and warm. But there was still one thing that bothered him.

“What about Zarkon? We’re commanders, we can’t exactly take a week off without notice!” Morvok huffed worriedly.

Prorok chuckled. “I’ll take care of that, so long as you’re okay with doing this.”

Morvok’s ears still remained against his head, but the longer he thought about it, they started to perk back up. He placed his hand softly against Prorok’s, giving his answer silently.

“Alright then,” Prorok breathed in relief.

He walked over the kitchen island and picked up his communicator which lay there. Before he did anything with it, however, he remembered an important question.

Looking at Morvok, he asked, “You're on suppressors, right?”

Morvok simply nodded his head with a little hum of confirmation.

With a soft smile, Prorok returned his attention to the communicator. His claws tapped the screen rapidly, and soon the face of a confused Thace appeared before him.

_“Yes, Commander Prorok?”_

“Thace, I need to ask a favor of you. I need you to relay a message to Emperor Zarkon for me.”

Thace quirked his brow questioningly.

“Morvok and I will be… Indisposed for the next week. Zarkon doesn’t need to know all of the details. You’re smart and I trust you can come up with something good.”

_“But Commander, wha-”_ Prorok hung up before his lieutenant could finish his thought.

On the other end of the line, Thace grumbled. “I didn’t join the Blade for _this.”_

“Do you use that poor lieutenant to lie for you _all_ the time?” Morvok snickered with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Of course not,” Prorok scoffed. “I can lie just fine on my own.”

Setting down the communicator, Prorok sauntered over to Morvok, gently motioning him back to the bar stool. “Give me just a moment,” he purred deeply, pressing his forehead to Morvok’s. The smaller galra squeaked, not expecting the affection.

Prorok walked over to the couch across the room and started throwing the cushions off to the side. After they were all removed, he pulled out a folding mattress.

Morvok quirked his ears. “I never took you as someone who’d have a pull-out bed like this.”

The senior commander chuckled. “Well, you never know when you might have guests,” he shrugged. While fetching some sheets and blankets, he added, “I figure it might be better to be in here, closer to the kitchen where I can get you food and water.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Morvok replied, an unwarranted shudder shaking his words. If he hadn’t felt his heat before, he felt it then. His uncomfortably stuffed stomach didn’t help.

When Prorok finished placing the last of the pillows on the bed, he looked to Morvok, who whimpered uncomfortably in his seat and pawed frantically at his clothing. Prorok hurried over and began helping him remove his shirt. He whined pitifully as the large hands brushed against belly. Prorok may have been more of a muddy Alpha, but his scent was still strong enough to overwhelm him when he stood so close.

Prorok went down on one knee, breathing heavily against Morvok’s lips. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, pulling them down teasingly slow. The slighter galra quivered as the cold air of the frigid apartment touched his hot skin. He brought his hands up to Prorok’s chest, balling the fabric of his shirt in his fists. The other galra’s face was so close to his own, yet far enough away that they couldn’t touch, and the teasing started to drive him crazy.

“ _Please_ Prorok,” he whined as Prorok’s claws grazed his sensitive thighs.

The larger galra chuckled deeply. He grabbed Morvok’s ass suddenly, causing him to squeak once again. Prorok hoisted him into the air, his deep laughter growing louder when Morvok wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. He only needed to take a couple strides before he reached the bed, and gingerly placed Morvok on the sheets. He then finished pulling the pants off the short galra.

Morvok shuddered and clutched the sheets, his legs spread wide and ready. As enticing as the sight of Morvok’s already dripping slit was, Prorok snorted in mild amusement and stood up. Unlike most Alphas, ruts had no effect on him, and he would gladly take advantage of this just to tease Morvok for a bit longer.  

Prorok cleared his throat awkwardly, and Morvok looked up at him in confusion, his ears flattened to his head. “I said earlier that I wasn’t going to take advantage of you, and I mean that one hundred percent. But, there’s something I have always wanted to do, and thinking that this might finally be my chance.” He leaned back against the kitchen island, eyeing the desserts. Meanwhile Morvok watched him nervously, unsure what to expect.

“I’ve always wanted to eat some food off that chubby belly of yours.” Prorok licked his lips hungrily, returning his gaze to the omega trembling on the bed. “Would it be okay if I did that? These desserts should be cool enough that they won't burn you.”

Morvok hesitated as he thought. He had to admit that the prospect sounded pretty hot. “My only objection is to it making my fur all sticky…” he paused when he remembered his heat, then added, “Well, stickier than usual.”

“I can always give you a bath later, and I'll be thorough about licking up every last bit,” Prorok assured with a wink.

Morvok swallowed deeply, chest heaving with a light, needy purr, claws kneading the sheets below him. A slight nod gave Prorok his permission. He beamed, his large ears perking straight up.   
The Omega commander sucked in a deep breath, laying his head back on the bed as he listened to Prorok rustle through the kitchen. His ears twitched when he heard a knife scraping against a platter, then quirked them curiously when he heard the refrigerator door open and shut. He squirmed and raised his head to bark at Prorok for taking so long, but once he looked up, he saw Prorok standing beside him, eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Would you like any?” the soft Alpha asked, a cake server with a slice of pie in one hand, some messy syrup dripping on the floor, and a can of whipped cream in the other.

Morvok’s stomach grumbled, but it certainly didn’t mean hunger. He rubbed his upset stomach gingerly. “I’m afraid I’m actually full,” he professed, his ears burning over the admission.

“Hmmm more for me then,” Prorok purred, kneeling on the bed beside Morvok.

When Prorok placed the treat on Morvok’s belly, the small galra inhaled sharply, unsure how to react to the burning sensation it left against his skin. He had been longing for some kind of touch since he undressed, and it sent shivers up his spine, even if it was just a warm confection.

He barely noticed Prorok spray some whipped cream on the pie as some of the warm syrup started to drip down his belly toward his crotch. The bed shifted around him as Prorok moved between his legs to lap up the stray syrup. Morvok gasped when he felt Prorok’s tongue, mere inches above his slit. He squirmed, trying to raise his body to meet the wet appendage. The larger galra grabbed his companions thighs, pinning him down without effort.

Morvok whined needily, “Prorok, you are such a quiznaking tease!”

The senior commander lifted his head to look down on the Omega, licking syrup off his lips. “Oh yeah? And you’re a mooch.”

Morvok huffed indignantly, fully understanding why Prorok took his time. “That’s fair…” Still he squirmed, longing for Prorok’s tongue to be licking him elsewhere.

Deep purrs rumbled from Prorok’s chest as he messily enjoyed his two decadent treats. Licking the remnants of one off his lips, he chuckled, “I think I like this recipe, you sure you wouldn’t like to try?” Having finished the pie and lapped up as much as he could, he crawled up, looming over Morvok’s body. The small and slightly intimidated galra bit his lip nervously, but nodded. Prorok leaned down, pressing his lips to Morvok’s, their bulging bellies touching. Morvok moaned as the Alpha’s tongue slipped past his lips, the faint taste of the pie quite pleasant. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands; this entire time he’d been clutching the bed sheets, but with Prorok so close, that didn’t feel right anymore. Nervously, he reached his hands up, cupping the other galra’s ears, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The kiss was as decadent as the treat he tasted on the other’s lips.

At one point, Prorok’s tusks hooked under Morvok’s lips locking them in place for a moment. When they got free, Morvok snorted out a laugh, Prorok’s own laugh booming and shaking the bed. The bigger galra nuzzled his nose against the other’s and pecked a quick kiss on his lips. He moved further down, tusks grazing the other’s neck. Leaving kisses and little nibbles, his mouth travelled further. Before he got to Morvok’s chest, he grabbed up his can of whipped cream and sprayed some on each of the galra’s nipples. He had to chuckle at the series of flustered trills his small partner made as he did so.

When Prorok finished covering each of Morvok’s eight teats with whipped cream, he sat up straight and admired his work, watching as the smaller galra squirmed in need. He leaned back down, taking one of the whiney Omega’s nipples into his mouth, lapping up the cream around it. He gently pinched the nub with his teeth, growling as the body below him jolted and shook. He moved onto a another nipple, giving each and every one the same treatment, progressively getting more aggressive with his bites, his own primal need starting to rise in his loins.

Once all of the whipped cream had been licked up, Prorok bit into Morvok’s stomach, not enough to harm him, but enough to cause him a squeal out in a mix of shock and pleasure.

Prorok moved down, placing his face between Morvok’s legs. “Now to give _you_ a taste,” he purred, running his tongue teasingly along the folds of the small galra’s slit. The small commander gave a needy howl as Prorok plunged his tongue into his dripping slit. Morvok panted heavily, clutching the bedsheets tightly. His legs shook as Prorok hooked his huge arms under them, big hands squeezing Morvok’s love handles tenderly.

Prorok moaned deeply as he swirled his tongue within Morvok’s slit, enjoying the sounds his partner made, and how he tasted. But something about this bothered him. He withdrew his tongue and instead placed it on Morvok’s clit. As he lapped his tongue over the nub, his partner’s moans became louder and more wanton. He took the clit between his lips, suckling lightly.

The Alpha withdrew, purring deeply. “You don’t have to be shy and keep it hidden.” He stroked his tongue from Morvok’s folds up to his clit, giving special attention to the nub.

Morvok shuddered, unsure what to think of Prorok’s ecnouragement. No one had ever said such a thing like that to him, or let him do this… Was it a trick? With his hazed state of mind, he didn’t think about it much, and instead let himself relax.

The nub against Prorok’s tongue grew, and he purred in delight. He licked it gingerly, encouraging Morvok’s sheathed dick to come out more. When the small cock was finally fully unsheathed, he took it into his mouth fully. The little Omega practically melted, his body going limp, tongue lolling out of his open mouth, the foreign sensation of his dick being sucked numbing his mind. Every shaky breath he let out resulted in a single shrill chirp.

“I know the stigma around Omega dicks, but, if I’m honest, I’ve always enjoyed sucking little Omegas off, especially when they’re in heat,” Prorok purred, nuzzling the slick organ, kissing up its length.

Morvok moaned deeply when his length was taken back into the elder commander’s warm mouth. Soon he also felt the galra’s fingers teasing at his slit. He gasped when Prorok slipped one inside him. The Alpha took care to be mindful of his sharp claws as thrust his finger gently inside his partner. When the slick hole started to loosen up, he inserted another finger, making scissoring motions. Prorok timed the bob of his head with the thrusts of his fingers, adding another shortly, wanting to make sure Morvok was stretched out well.

It didn’t take long before a familiar warmth pooling in the Omega’s abdomen. Except there was nothing familiar about this. His dick being pleasure by something other his own hands was absolutely new, someone else’s fingers inside him. He could certainly get used to it. His moans grew louder, chirps sharper and more frequent as the pleasure continued to build up. Subconsciously, he placed his hands over his face and his thighs clenched, holding Prorok’s head in place.

The bigger galra gripped the Omega’s sides tighter in response. His tongue and mouth never stopped working, the sounds his partner made encouraging him to keep up his ministrations. Morvok’s back arched suddenly as he let out a choked gasp, his moans muffled by his hands.

Prorok purred as he felt a hot liquid splash on his tongue and he swallowed every bit. He removed his fingers from the warm, wet hole that squeezed around them and tried to remove his head from the surprisingly powerful thighs holding him in place. He chuckled as he looked upon his partner, the smaller galra trembling, letting out weak, whimpering moans. He rubbed the Omega’s thighs gently, squeezing his buttocks before standing up from the bed.

Morvok removed his hands from his face and looked down just in time to see Prorok removing his clothes. He marvelled at the hairy chest. Prorok may not have always shown it at meetings, but he really did have some muscle to him, and his chest made Morvok drool. The small commander’s eyes wandered lower. The elder commander’s gut shouldn’t have surprised him after all the food they ate together, but he loved the combination of hard muscles and soft chubby belly Prorok had. Despite his orgasm mere moments ago, Morvok’s heat revitalized his erection and his slit dripped with need, soaking the bed below him, the anticipation of seeing Prorok’s cock making him squirm. But, of course, the commander continued to be a tease, slowly unzipped his pants, and pulling the fabric down even slower.

Finally, Prorok freed his dick, the sight causing Morvok to squeak. His instinct was to spread his legs wider, even though he worried if that cock would even fit inside his slit. Prorok stepped out of his pants and chuckled at the display his partner gave him. As much as he loved the sight, when he crawled back onto the bed, he pushed Morvok’s legs back together, gently coaxing the omega onto his side, facing away from Prorok. The Alpha lay down behind, pressing his large body against the smaller one.

Morvok lay confused for a moment, but the warm body against his and large arms wrapped around his small frame made him feel safe and secure. His soft shrill purrs joined Prorok’s, who’s deep, rumbling purrs vibrated through his core. The Alpha nuzzled the tiny galra’s neck and ears, leaving trails of soft nips and kisses. He rocked his hips lightly against Morvok’s, his thick cock pressing up against the Omega’s ass. His hand wandered all over Morvok’s chest and stomach, squeezing the soft flesh every place his hand moved to, sometimes teasing a nipple as his hand passed over one.

Morvok moaned quietly at all the soft touches, but what he longed for most was for that large cock pressing against his back to be inside him. He whined, expressing his need presently. Prorok chuckled, taking Morvok’s ear into his teeth before slipping his dick between Morvok’s legs. Carefully, he found the Imega’s slit and gently pressed the head of his cock against its entrance.

The small commander held his breath and braced himself as the head breached his slick folds. The Alpha took care not to move too fast, knowing the it would be difficult for his partner to take all of his girthy cock at once. He paused when the head of his dick was finally nestled within Morvok’s tight hole. When Prorok felt Morvok finally start to relax, he slowly pushed deeper, making soft, shallow thrusts until he was halfway in, all the while the little Omega mewled, pressing back against him. Prorok wrapped his big arm around Morvok, hugging him tightly as he continued to go deeper. He nipped at the other galra’s ears, nicking them lightly with his teeth.

Morvok gripped the large hand hugging his body and brought it up to his face. He gave the fingers a tentative lick. While he wanted something else in his mouth while that thick cock fucked into him, they would have to do. He took two fingers into his mouth, sucking lewdly. He could taste himself on them, the same fingers that were stretching his hole earlier.

Prorok huffed in his ear with a smile, “You're a needy little thing aren't you?” Morvok moaned around his fingers in response. The Alpha made a sudden sharp thrust into the slighter galra, causing him to choke a bit. “I bet you'd enjoy it if there were someone else here to fuck your mouth while I took your slit, wouldn't you?”

Prorok thrust again when he did get a prompt answer, the Omega whining as he hit a sweet spot deep inside him. The small galra nodded swiftly.

“Hmmm,” the Alpha purred thoughtfully, breathing hotly on his partners neck. “Perhaps I can find a remedy tomorrow.”

It was then that Morvok removed the fingers from his mouth, some spit dribbling down the side of cheek as he turned to look at the elder commander curiously.

“There are some desserts I didn’t get around to cooking just yet,” Prorok explained, setting the smaller galra at ease with the mention of food. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it for breakfast,” he added with a purr.

Prorok licked the little galra's cheek and resumed his soft thrusting; he still hadn't gotten his cock in completely, taking his time with Morvok's small, tight slit.

Morvok kept his head turned, purring at the overwhelming heat that surrounded him, and the thick cock filling him so. Every shallow thrust stretched him more and more, and he simply couldn't believe how amazing it felt. He had worried about it hurting, and at first it did. But with how slow Prorok had been going, even despite those unexpected deep thrusts earlier, it just felt so pleasant.

_‘'If only I'd lost my virginity to this hunk of a galra instead of…”_ Morvok pushed the memory from his mind. None if that mattered now. All that mattered was this elder commander treating him like a fucking prince during his heat.

The Alpha gave a particularly hard thrust, and Morvok gasped when he finally felt those powerful thighs against his ass, not to mention the hint of Prorok's growing knot and the thick head filling him deep inside.

“Now for the real fun,” Prorok growling in Morvok's ear. He held the small Omega’s leg up high to give him more leverage as he started a rugged but consistent pace, fucking his dripping slit. It filled him with relief to feel how relaxed his partner’s hole was despite his girth. The Omega clenched every now and then when he hit a sweet spot, and that made him swell with pride. His knot swelled as well with each thrust and every heady moan that met his ears. Prorok held his side tightly, playing with one of the nipples on his abdomen. His leg hooked Morvok’s own in pace as his he quickened his pace.

Prorok started to lose himself in the silky wet heat wrapped around his cock. He desperately wanted to please his partner more of all, but the need to reach his own finish intensified. With Morvok increasingly loud moans, he knew that pleasing his partner was the least of his worries. He shifted their bodies and braced himself with both hands as he slammed his cock into Morvok’s slit.

Sex had never felt this good and Prorok’s thick cock filling him to the brim left him moaning uselessly into the sheets. He brought a hand down to his aching cock, though each hard thrust the Alpha gave, he knew he wouldn’t need any help finishing. In fact he could feel it steadily approaching and it was agonizing. Beyond the cock inside him, he could barely think of anything else. Until he heard Prorok growling expletives in his ear, some of the naughtiest words he’d never heard the senior commander utter. If he wasn’t already flushed from being fucked senseless, he’d sure be blushing now at the words he never thought he’d hear come from Prorok’s lips.

Prorok placed his hands under Morvok, gripping his breasts tightly as he began to fuck Morvok into the bed, his thrusts becoming more and more sporadic. The Alpha ceased his cursing and his breathing grew labored. Morvok whimpered at the fingers pinching his nipples. Then Prorok’s thick knot swelled fully, and with one final thrust, stretched his hole so sweetly. He came again as Prorok’s seed filled him, his own spilling onto the bed sheets. Anyone walking by could certainly hear them both. Prorok practically roared in Morvok’s ear, while the Omega chirped and squeaked with each breath, his slit clenching around the knot inside him. His whole body shook with the orgasm, and he was thankful for the warm weight press him down. His full stomach felt a tad uncomfortable, but bearable. Prorok held onto him a tightly, a deep purr rumbling through him. Morvok tried to match the purrs, but they simply came out as squeaks, unable to make any other sound.

“How do you feel?” the Alpha’s voice rumbled in his ears.

“Like a million GAC,” Morvok managed to choke out. He did try to move so there was less pressure on his belly, and the elder commander gladly shifted his weight to make his partner more comfortable.

Sleep began to hit them both, even with Prorok’s knot still swelled in Morvok’s slit. Prorok buried his nose into the other’s neck, breathing in the scent from his short, velvety fur.

“Hmm,” he purred softly. “Tomorrow I think I’ll give you a nice bath, and of course, there’s that treat I mentioned earlier.”

“Mmm, I’m looking forward to that surprise,” Morvok sighed blissfully.

For a time, they lie in silence. Morvok wasn’t sure if Prorok was asleep yet, but he finally braved saying what was on his mind.

“You know, I’ve never had sex like this, where someone actually took care of _me._ I was scared, staying here for the week, fearing you might be like everyone else and take advantage of me. Needless to say I was pleasantly surprised. This next week will probably be the best heat I’ve ever had.”

He waited for Prorok to respond, but he was met with a deep snore. He groaned. He felt embarrassed, but on the other hand, he was glad Prorok wasn’t awake to hear all of that sappy nonsense he just spoke. With another deep sigh, he settled into the Alpha’s gentle caress and joined him in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and hopefully I'll get the second one uploaded soon ;3 I know I'll already have friends nagging at me to get it done lol  
> A special thanks to AshesTheTerrible for betaing this chapter for me~


End file.
